Repercussions: The Night That Never Happened
by Damien J. Frost
Summary: After an argument with Ron, Hermione decides to prowl the halls of Hogwarts, looking for rulebreakers. She gets more than she bargained for with Draco Malfoy, however.


**_The Night That Never Happened_**

_A Repercussions Side Story_

_by Damien J. Frost_

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter,_ and all items associated with, are property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., et al. There is no profit being gained from the content of this story and it is to be used solely for private entertainment purposes. The plot is the intellectual property of the writer. No parts of this story are to be duplicated or posted elswhere without the expressed permission of the author.

This story is rated "M" or "R" by the guidelines of the fansite on which it is posted and contains Adult Content, Adult Language,Nudity, and Strong Sexual Content. Do not read if you are under the age of 17. Reader discretion is advised.

_

* * *

_

Hermione stomped her way out of Gryffindor tower, slammed the portrait shut, earning her a sharp reprimand from the Fat Lady, and stormed down the hallways.

_I can't believe him!_ she thought angrily. _Little predictable Hermione; her nose always stuck in a book! How can he be so insensitive?_

Her mental rant continued as she passed through the halls of Hogwarts. Then, realizing it was now past curfew, she sought to relieve her anger by seeking students who were out and about, and, therefore, breaking the rules.

Nearly an hour later, after catching several people and feeling slightly better for it, Hermione found herself near the stairs that led to the dungeons.

She paused and leaned against the wall, contemplating bypassing the dungeons all together and just returning to bed.

A small smile crept on her face as her ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming from the stairwell.

Deciding to bust one more student, she turned the corner and came face to face with the only person who could make her night any worse – Draco Malfoy.

Slightly startled, she stepped back and tripped over her own feet. Closing her eyes, her arms flailing wildly, she braced for the impact, but was surprised when it never came.

Slowly, she opened her eyelids, and her breath caught as she stared into the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen.

* * *

Draco blinked for a moment as he realized he had grabbed the damn Mudblood as she fell. _What the hell am I doing?_ he thought, slightly confused. _My body just moved, and –_

_When did she get pretty?_

His eyes started to roam over her body as her held her there, inches from him, and from hitting the ground. Noticing his appraising gaze she blushed and looked away.

Seeing this, Draco smirked, and let go.

She let out a small squeak when he did, then glared up at him with hate. "What was that? First you save me, then you drop me?" she asked acidly as she got to her feet.

_This is going to be fun_, he thought, his smirk still in place. "How else was I going to feel up the 'untouchable' genius?" he asked, stepping around her.

He could almost _feel _the indignation as she stammered a response. "I… I'm … I'm _sorry?_ Did you just…? _Where_ do you think you are going?"

Pausing, he turned to face her and almost laughed at her flustered look. "I do apologize for having to interrupt this wonderful moment between us, but I have an… _engagement._" He spoke the last word slowly, giving it a special emphasis she couldn't miss.

Draco saw her blush deepen, even in the darkness of the hallway.

"But you're out past curfew," she said, apparently running out of intelligent things to say – quite a feat for her.

"So are you," he reminded, turning away and resuming his trek to the astronomy tower.

"But, I'm a prefect."

Draco stopped again and, rubbing the bridge of his nose, faced her. "So am I, Granger," he said every word slowly and distinctly, so she wouldn't miss the fact that she was being very un-Granger-like.

When he looked up, he noticed her marching toward him, a furious look on her face.

* * *

_Get angry. If you're angry, you won't notice the way he looks. Be angry, go over there and slap him. You've done it before, you can do it again._ These were the thoughts that ran through her mind as she stormed over to the Slytherin prick, Draco Malfoy. 

Just as she reached him and was about to slap him, or… something, she noticed his damnably cute smirk play across his face again, and she froze.

"You know," he whispered, stepping in close to her. "You're pretty when you're angry."

All of Hermione's mental functions were arrested at those five words. Nothing was entering or leaving, no matter how much she tried to get a grip on herself. After a few moments, she began to recover and realized he had been asking her something.

"I… I'm sorry?"

Hermione almost melted as he smirked again. "I was wondering what you would do to stop me from making my appointment?" he asked, his eyes glinting dangerously.

Once more, all the bookworm could do was focus on his eyes.

And unbidden, a thought flashed into her mind.

_Show Ron who's predictable._

Without even realizing it, she closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around him, pressing his lips to hers.

The kiss was intense, better than any she had had before, not that she had much to compare it to… but still, it was good.

Great.

Her breath caught as his tongue licked along the length of her lips.

Incredible.

She shivered when he caught her lower lip lightly between his teeth and pulled softly.

Phenomenal.

Her legs almost disappeared when his tongue gained entrance to her mouth and began dueling with hers.

Hermione ran out of synonyms at this point

The sensations running through her body at this simple kiss were more passionate than any she had ever felt before.

Any. Ever.

She whimpered slightly in protest as he pulled away slowly.

"A little needy now, aren't we Mudblood?" he whispered mockingly into her ear.

Hermione's eyes shot opened as she fully realized whom she had just been snogging.

Draco Malfoy.

She had kissed him.

The chestnut-haired witch pushed him away roughly as the worst part occurred to her.

She wanted to do it again.

* * *

Draco smirked at her shocked face. _Zabini can wait until tomorrow to talk to me_, he thought as he closed the newfound space between them quickly. 

"What's wrong, Granger?" he asked, walking behind her. "Afraid?" he whispered into her ear as he set his hands on her shoulders.

He felt her shiver, but whether it was from fear, pleasure, or the cold, he couldn't tell.

"No," she answered weakly. Draco's smirk only broadened at the obvious lie.

"Are you sure? Because I think you _are_ afraid. But," he said quickly, silencing her protest. "Whether it's fear from being alone, in close quarters with me, unarmed," she jolted at his noticing her lack of a wand. "Or, the fact that Potter and Weasley might find out what you are _dying_ to do, at this very moment, with a certain Slytherin, I'm not quite sure yet," he finished, removing his hands, which had started roaming over her back, and calmly walking away.

"But, as I said, I have an appointment, so I bid you good night."

He couldn't help a small chuckle as he sauntered away. _Three… two… one… zero… zero… zero… Oh, come on already, Granger._

About to give up, he stopped and smiled fully when a small voice sounded from the staircase.

"Wait."

* * *

_What are you doing, Hermione? Just let him walk away. Don't turn around, don't tell him to stop._

She turned around. "Wait." _Great, now you've done it._

She watched him stop and, without facing her, ask the only question she didn't want to answer truthfully.

"What do you want?"

After a moment of silence, he turned and walked toward her again with a predatory grin on his face.

"I suppose that really is the question, now. Isn't it, Granger?"

He slipped past her as he whispered her name, sending goose bumps running down her arms.

"Could it be this you want?" His breath was hot against her ear as his hands ran down her arms.

"Or this?" Her breath was now coming in short, quick gasps now as his hands brushed her breasts through her robe.

"Or, possibly, this?" She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips as he settled his hands on the inside of her thighs and rubbed lightly.

Her mind was reeling; debating against how wrong this was and how good it felt. His hands stroked over her body, setting it on fire and sending chills through it at the same time.

Then, she had an epiphany.

_Stop being yourself, and just be unpredictable for once. No one will ever know._

With that final thought, she turned and captured his lips in hers once again.

* * *

Draco smiled against her lips as he savored the kiss. After he deemed it long enough – and, to his surprise, quitegood on her part – he slowly backed away. 

"Now, now, Granger," he tutted. "It wouldn't be proper for two prefects to be caught in a hallway doing something _very_ compromising."

He watched as her eyes grew wide and began to dart around, as if she was looking for someone to walk in on them.

"Don't worry. My room is an infinitely more private place to… engage in pleasurable activities."

He held his breath for an instant while his face continued to hold the mask of smug seduction. He knew this was the moment of truth – if she walked away now, all of his best moves had been for naught.

* * *

Hermione closed her eyes to think about his suggestion. She knew this was the point of no return. If she turned and walked away, nothing would happen. If she went with him to his room, she… well, she knew very well what would happen. 

_A lifetime wondering what could have been, or one night I might end up regretting for the rest of my life?_

She opened one eye to look at him and saw a little bit of worry in his eyes. It was gone so quickly, though, that she thought she must have imagined it.

"Well?" he asked, moving in closer and wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing their bodies tightly together.

"You know I hate you, right?" she asked, chewing her lip as she waited for his answer.

Malfoy blinked and leaned his head back a bit, as if to get a better look at her. "And?" he asked after it was apparent she wouldn't be making any more earth-shattering statements.

The look of wry humor and fake innocence on his face made up her mind. "And if you tell a soul about this, I will have no qualms with killing you," she looked up into his very near face and whispered.

Suddenly, the triumphant smirk was back on his face and he was pulling her down the stairs and into the dungeons almost… eagerly?

_No_, she thought. _Malfoy would never be eager for anything._

* * *

Draco was jumping for joy on the inside because, well, he never did that on the outside. _Hell yes! This is going to be the best blackmail in the world! And no matter what she says, she's way too goody-goody to kill me._

Draco paused outside the Slytherin Dungeon and looked at her for a moment. He was surprised to find her slightly out of breath and looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk to rival his own.

"In a hurry?" she asked, setting a hand on her hip.

Draco dropped the hand he was still holding onto and grinned, his eyes raking up and down her body. "You know, Granger, we have to find a way to get you through the common room," he said, leaning against the wall.

She bit her lip again, causing Draco to shake his head. _The wheels are turning, and the genius is at work._

"Take off your robe."

His eyebrows shot up at the command. "A little eager Granger?" he smirked, unbuttoning his robe and handing it to her.

"Maybe," she flirted back, taking the robe from him. "But I'd rather have a little privacy first," she finished as she put it over her head.

Getting the idea, Draco turned to the wall and spoke the password to open the passage to the Slytherin common room.

Entering first, Draco quickly swept his gaze over the few Slytherins left in the common room. All heads turned to regard him, but quickly turned back to whatever had been occupying them before he entered.

He silently thanked Merlin Pansy wasn't among them.

Knowing none of those present would take notice of what he was doing – power led to invisibility when it was necessary – he walked in, Granger on his heels.

"All right, come on," he said reaching back for her. They got through the common room and to his dormitory unscathed, but Draco could feel eyes on him as he led Granger.

He'd have to find out who felt they were allowed to spy on him later.

Opening the door, he saw his two rather large friends playing some card game, or some other idiotic thing that Crabbe had convinced Goyle to do. The other boys that shared his dormitory – sans Zabini, who was still waiting for him in the astronomy tower – turned to face him, curious.

"Everyone out," he commanded, stepping aside and allowing a clear passage out of the dormitory.

Amidst chuckles and shaking heads and a few muttered curses, the occupants of the room filed out. Satisfied that everyone had left rather quickly, Draco allowed Granger to enter and locked the door.

* * *

As Hermione stood outside the door, she grew slightly embarrassed that all these boys had been forced out of their room on account of her. She also took a small note that none of them seemed to take an interest in her. _They'd probably get in trouble with Malfoy if they did_, she thought wryly. 

When Malfoy stepped inside the dimly lit room she followed, and waited until he locked the door before taking his robe from over her head and handing it back to him.

Smirking, he took it and threw it into the open trunk at the end of his bed.

He then closed the space between them quickly.

Hermione's breath caught as he was suddenly there, kissing her passionately, unbuttoning her robe. Impatient, he ripped the last few buttons off the robe and threw it to the ground.

She was about to protest at his treatment of her clothing, when his hands suddenly gripped her ass and lifted her off the ground and gave them a better angle to kiss.

Feeling slightly awkward at having her legs hanging straight down, she wrapped them around his waist as her arms went from around his shoulders to behind his head pressing him in closer.

She loved the way he kissed, it was slow and deliberate, sensual, and he knew exactly when to run his tongue over her lips, when to pull back a little to make her go after him. She could feel him smile against her lips every time she did, and decided he had been in control long enough.

She dipped her head to his neck quickly and bit lightly. Not enough to hurt, but enough to let the skin scrape against her teeth as it slid out from between them. She felt him trying to control the moan that threatened to escape his lips and smiled as she did it again.

After two more times of this, Draco captured her ear with his teeth and nibbled lightly, bringing a shudder of pleasure and causing her to lean her head back, giving him access to her neck so he could do the same as she did to him. Without hesitation, he dove in, gently sucking and biting.

Hermione felt her skin get hot, and she felt her wetness begin to soak her underwear. "Bed," she gasped.

Pulling back from his ministrations, Draco looked her in the eye and smirked. "Are you sure you want to do this with someone you hate, Granger?" he asked, half-joking, half-serious.

Looking into his gorgeous silver eyes, Hermione smiled. "Tonight, I'm not Hermione Granger, and as far as I'm concerned, you're not Draco Malfoy. Just let me pretend we're two people who have feelings for each other beside hate, please."

Draco leaned his head back slightly and looked at her as if for the first time. Then carrying her to the bad, he smirked. "What do I call you then?"

"You know what I mean, Malfoy," she said, rolling her eyes as he sat down with her straddling him.

* * *

Draco smiled as he leaned in and kissed her again as he started on her blouse. He loved kissing her. The thought surprised him a little, but he had to admit she was an excellent kisser. 

Normally, he had to guide girls on how he liked to be kissed. Draco, unlike most guys, knew the importance of a kiss to girls, and had himself begun to invest much in the act. If you found even a mediocre kisser, he knew, you could get extremely turned on if you yourself were excellent.

The fact she was incredible and, he knew, he was as well, made him so hard it almost hurt. She teased him in all the right ways, nibbling here and there; doing everything she could to drive him crazy.

Finally getting her blouse undone, he slid it off her shoulders and reached one hand behind her to unclasp her bra, only to feel her hands pushing on his chest slightly.

Pulling back from their kiss, he watched as she unclasped the bra in the front and slid it off. Draco smirked – he had expected her to be timid and shy about everything, but she seemed to have no reservations about her body.

Something about the quiet ones popped into his mind.

Draco had to admit she wasn't the best looking he had ever bedded, but the way she held herself gave her points in his book.

He ran his fingers lightly over her breasts, which were slightly larger than his hands.

Just the way he liked them.

Her nipples were hard enough to cut glass, and dying to be tweaked.

Who was he to deny her?

Taking her nipples between his thumb and middle finger, he twisted hard enough to gain a pleasurable moan in response, but lightly enough to where it wouldn't even come close to hurting her.

He wanted her to enjoy it.

Because, unlike most people thought, Draco enjoyed giving pleasure almost as much, if not more, than he liked to receive it.

He credited it to feeding his ego with knowledge that he _was_ just that good.

Continuing to tweak her nipple lightly, and occasionally using his forefinger to brush over the tip, he brought his mouth down to her other breast and began to run his tongue around the edge of the areola, which was no bigger than a Muggle coin.

He didn't really care enough to remember its name at the moment.

From time to time, he would dart his tongue across her nipple, bringing with it a sharp intake of breath from her.

Granger, after several minutes of attention, seemed to be fed up with being the only one half-naked. Pushing him back lightly so he ended up lying on the bed, she began to unbutton his shirt, kissing every bit of skin that she revealed on the way down.

She paused for a moment to inspect his necklace. A simple iron pendant on a sterling silver chain. It was a basic dragon, and fairly shoddy crafsmanship as well. Not at all what a Malfoy would normally wear.

"This is odd," she commented, holding it close for inspection.

Before he could respond, she had dropped the necklace and returned her attention to his chest.

Draco was in heaven when she bit onto his nipple. A little harder than he had done to her, but so quickly that the only sensation he had felt was a fast shock of a gratifying nature.

Finishing her trail down his torso, she set her hands behind his head and pulled him into another fierce kiss.

Draco almost pulled away as she pushed his shirt off his arms, but relented because he knew she had already felt the scars.

* * *

Hermione pulled back and looked at where her hand lay on his arm, her eyes wide in surprise and confusion. 

"Hermione."

He said her first name softly, but firmly, gaining her attention back to those entrancing eyes of his.

"Don't ask, because this moment is too perfect to be ruined with questions of the past," he said sadly, keeping his steel grays on her soft chocolates.

Hermione swallowed and nodded before resuming her trek, pushing his shirt down his arms. Tears welled up as she saw the severe burn scars that covered his left arm from his shoulder to just above his wrist. Leaning down, she brought her lips to his marred skin, from the top to the bottom, her tears falling and mingling with her kisses.

Then, trying to put the upsetting image out of her mind, she pushed him back down on the bed and stood to slip her skirt off, leaving her standing in the dark room with only her white cotton panties on.

She smiled shyly when Malfoy chuckled. "Is there a problem with my choice of undergarments?" she asked playfully, effectively lightening the mood.

Lying with his hands behind his head, his eyes raking up and down her body in what she hoped was an appreciative gaze, he shook his head. "No… besides the fact you're still wearing them," his eyebrows wiggled suggestively as he spoke, bringing a light blush to her cheeks.

"Well, I think if I show you some, you should show me some," she responded, once more straddling him and reaching down to unfasten his belt. "After all, how are we going to get anywhere with all these clothes in the way?" she asked coyly.

"How indeed," he said as she finished with his belt. Then, lifting his hips, she quickly unbuttoned his slacks and slipped them down his legs.

That was when she noticed his stiffness straining against his boxers. She smirked teasingly as she ran her hand over it, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from him.

"A little anxious now, aren't we, Malfoy?" she whispered before leaning in for a quick kiss.

That being her intention, she was surprised when she couldn't pull away. _His lips taste too sweet for only a quick taste_, she thought as she laid herself on top of him, enjoying the feeling of his hardness through the fabric.

His soft moan against her lips brought her back to the present and she broke the kiss and slid down his body, hooking her thumbs on the waistband of his boxers as she did.

Pulling them down, she grinned at his size. Not being a good judge on size – due to lack of experience – she didn't know if he was very large – relatively speaking, of course – or not, but she deemed the dimensions more than enough for the purpose.

Gazing up at him with what she hoped was a seductive look, she brought her mouth down to his member, flicking her tongue over it lightly. She smiled when she heard his breath quicken slightly.

* * *

_Dear Merlin, she's had to have done this before_, Draco thought as she took him into her mouth. _Yeah, there's no question_, he shuddered. 

"Granger, slow down or I won't make it very far," he breathed.

Releasing him with an audible 'pop' that almost made him lose it, she crawled up his body and kissed him.

As they engaged in a battle of tongues, Draco felt her hand grab onto him and slide his erection between her legs, so that it rested against her still panty-clad lips. Pushing herself up and down, Draco could feel her wetness soaking through her underwear, and smirked as he could feel her getting even wetter, even as the friction drove him crazy.

Taking the initiative, Draco rolled over, gaining the top, and stepped away, taking her underwear with him.

He smiled as he watched her try not to be embarrassed by her nudity. And, honestly, Draco could find no reason for her to be self-conscious. _I'll probably think of something lat­- Just stop, Draco. Enjoy it for once._

With that, Draco lifted her up – bringing a squeak of surprise from her – and set her in the middle of the bed. Then, climbing above her, he positioned himself as he leaned in for another kiss.

Just as he was about to push in, she broke the kiss and her chocolate eyes captured his silver ones.

"Slowly."

Draco just nodded at the simple word and began to enter her. He didn't get very far when he felt her barrier. He stopped and looked at her in shock.

"You… You're still…" He closed his eyes to collect his thoughts quickly, before he spoke again. "Are you sure you want me to be the one?" he asked softly.

Contrary to popular belief, Draco wasn't a monster – he knew how much this one act meant to a girl – never mind that this was _Granger_ – and he would stop immediately if she wasn't completely positive.

Feeling her hands on his face, he opened his eyes and looked into her tear-filled orbs.

She was smiling.

"Remember, Draco?" His breath hitched in his throat at the way she said his first name. "Tonight we love each other. So, please, do it," she whispered.

Smiling, and deciding to give into her fantasy for once, Draco nodded and locked eyes with her as he drew back out. Leaning down, he kissed her on the forehead before giving one quick thrust to break her womanhood.

* * *

Biting her lip to keep from crying out, Hermione's mind was reeling as she tried to deal with the pain. _There's no return now. I can't believe – ohh…_

She moaned as he began to slowly push in and out, the pleasure of the simple act overtaking the pain quickly. His hands found hers as he pinned them to the bed above her head, his thrusts quickening, the increased speed bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

Finally, she felt her orgasm coming as he once more picked up his speed. Crying out she gripped his hands tighter, her knuckles cracking at the pressure.

He didn't stop, though.

He continued thrusting quickly, and her hips rose to meet every thrust in perfect rhythm. Soon, she was on the brink again.

Then, he pulled out.

Her eyes opened in disbelief, but closed again as she felt him push all the way in rapidly. He continued to do this, pulling all the way out then pushing in for several minutes, keeping her on the brink of her orgasm, but never quite fast enough to send her over the edge.

Then, without warning, his lower body became almost a blur as his thrusts reached a fevered pitch.

Hermione came hard, once, twice, and several more times as he continued on at this breath-taking rate. After an eternity of indescribable pleasure, she felt him lock up as she was on the brink of another orgasm.

Then she felt him begin to empty into her, sending her over the edge of her final, and most intense, orgasm of the night.

"Draco…"

* * *

"Hermione…" 

Both of their moans mingled together as they reached the edge, and end, of their endurance.

Draco had forgotten how tight a virgin was. He could feel every time she came, and he had lost count somewhere around five.

Collapsing beside her, he smiled. He couldn't help it. Hermione Granger had been incredible, and he didn't think he could have any less than that good in the future.

Looking at her closed eyes and content smile, Draco realized she really was beautiful. She didn't have Pansy's classic beauty, not by a long shot. She didn't have the schoolgirl prettiness, either.

The thing that made Hermione beautiful was that she didn't hide herself. She didn't try to make herself more than she was. She didn't wear makeup – except at the Yule Ball, Draco remembered – her hair was still wild and frizzy, and she didn't care.

She liked who she was, and she didn't care if you did.

Draco wasn't quite sure if it was the afterglow of incredible sex – something he had rarely experienced – or the fact he had never actually taken the time to look past their six-year mutual hatred.

_I'll think about it later. Just enjoy it for now… just lose yourself in her fantasy_, he thought, wrapping his arms around her and bringing his lips to hers.

She returned the kiss tiredly, and mumbled something after they separated.

"What?" he asked quietly, not wanting to wake her more than necessary.

"Just let me sleep for a little bit. We'll face the rest of the world in a while," she repeated, scooting against him, and sighing contently as she drifted off to sleep.

Draco found himself drifting off after a little while, hoping she would wake up in time to do what she needed.

* * *

An indeterminable time later, Draco awoke to a lonely bed and the dorm light on. Noticing him awake, Hermione stood beside the bed and smiled down at him. 

"You breathe a word of this to anyone, you're a dead man. Are we clear?" the brown-haired bookworm asked as she buttoned up her blouse.

He was speechless for a moment at the change from only a few hours previous.

"Don't worry, I have my reputation to look after as well," he finally responded, running his fingers though his blonde locks.

She shot him a sarcastic smile as she walked over to the mirror to fix her hair. "Of course! How could I forget the great Draco Malfoy – the infamous hater of all things muggle – could never sleep with a Muggle-born!" she exclaimed, her voice laced with venom. "I can see the headlines now: Malfoy heir screws Mudblood! Oh, the horror."

Draco didn't like the way this conversation was going, and he had a feeling she was already regretting what had happened. "Fuck you, Granger. It was you who came running to me, throwing yourself at me, begging me to take your cherry," he paused, something suddenly occurring to him. "Why did you come running to me anyway?"

"First of all, I do not beg," she said pointedly as she walked away from the mirror. "Secondly, I did _not_ come running to you, nor was I looking for you. You and I meeting tonight was pure and simply a coincidence.

"And, finally, if I recall correctly – which I do, by the way – _you_ were the one who was laying down all his best moves, trying to get me to crawl into bed with you."

His lazy smirk crept back on his face. "Of which I was highly successful, wouldn't you agree?"

Rolling her eyes, she sat on the bed next him and, despite herself, smiled. "Right, because the person who is your complete antithesis suddenly jumping into bed with you doesn't set off any alarm bells?" she asked sarcastically.

"Hormones tend to eliminate rational thought, Granger. Anyway, I'm damn sexy, you know it, and I know it. I figured that was reason enough."

She looked at him dubiously for a minute before realizing he was being completely serious.

"Malfoy, what instance in the six years we have known each other would give you the impression that looks mean anything to me?"

After a brief moment of silence, Draco responded with a sheepish shrug. "Good point.

"So, what had the Gryffindor poster-girl out patrolling the halls on someone else's night?"

Grangersighed and related the story of her and Ron's argument.

"… and, when you started laying the moves on, I thought, 'Show Ron who's predictable,'" she finished, a sad smile playing on her face.

Draco looked at her, dumbstruck, before a large smirk graced his handsome face. "So you cheated on your boyfriend with his worst enemy just to prove you aren't predictable?" he asked, amazed at the things this woman was capable of.

"_Ex_-boyfriend," she corrected. "And, as you said earlier, hormones tend to eliminate rational thought," she said, throwing him a smirk that looked remarkably like his own. "Never again, Malfoy," she said, standing from the bed and walking out of his room.

Draco leaned back into his pillows, arms behind his head, with a large, genuine smile on his face. "I never imagined she had it in her," he said to his ceiling.

Then, looking at the door she had just exited with her robe over her head, he laughed lightly.

"But I sure hope she has more."

* * *

Author's Note 

This was just a little grammatical revision, sorry to those of you who read the whole thing again looking for something new.

As always, thank you for reading.


End file.
